Portal:Cytaty/Cytaty z sezonu drugiego
* Hurley: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, już po nas, 15, to koniec, 16.... * Hurley: Dlaczego podpaliłeś lont? * Locke: A czemu miałem tego nie robić? * Hurley: Może dlatego, że biegłem do ciebie, machałem rękami i krzyczałem: "Nie rób tego!" ---- * Shannon: Czy ktoś widział Vincenta? Tego psa. Widzieliście go? Czy ktoś z was widział psa? * Sayid: Dokąd idziesz? * Shannon: Ten cholerny pies mi zginął. * Shannon: Vincent! * Sayid: To zły pomysł. * Shannon: 5 minut temu jeszcze tu był. Poza tym sam mówiłeś, że nikogo tu nie ma. * Sayid: Mówiłem, że nikogo nie widzieliśmy. Pies sam wróci. Zawsze to robi. * Shannon: Po raz pierwszy ktoś mnie o coś poprosił. Miałam się nim zająć. Jeśli coś mu się stanie... * Sayid: Kiedy ostatni raz spałaś, albo coś jadłaś? Jesteś wykończona. * Shannon: Nie powiem dzieciakowi, że zgubiłam jego psa, bo byłam wykończona. * Sayid: Zajdę go od tyłu. * Shannon: Dobrze. * Sayid: Vincent! * Shannon: Sayid! Sayid! Gdzie jesteś?! Sayid! * Shannon: Walt? Co ty tutaj robisz? * Sayid: Shannon! ---- * Jack: Cholera. * Desmond: Wszystko w porządku, bracie? * Jack: Tak. Nic mi nie jest. * Desmond: Powoli. Nie obciążaj stopy. Pokaż. Czy to boli? Więc nie jest zwichnięta. Ale raczej dzisiaj wieczorem już mnie nie dogonisz. * Jack: Nie próbowałem cię dogonić. * Desmond: Jasne. * Jack: Znasz się na zwichnięciach? * Desmond: Kiedyś prawie zostałem lekarzem. * Jack: Jaki ten świat mały. * Desmond: Więc jesteś lekarzem? * Desmond: Więc jaką masz na to wymówkę? * Jack: Wymówkę? * Desmond: Na bieganie, jakby cię diabeł gonił. * Desmond: Moją wymówką jest trening. * Jack: Po co trenujesz? * Desmond: Chcę obiec świat. Wiem, że to imponujące. Mam nadzieję, że ty masz lepszą wymówkę, bracie. * Jack: Próbuję uporać się z paroma sprawami. * Desmond: Chodzi o dziewczynę, tak? * Jack: O pacjenta. Raczej pacjentkę. * Desmond: Jak ma na imię? * Jack: Sara. * Desmond: Co jej zrobiłeś? * Jack: To znaczy? * Desmond: Przecież nie bez powodu tak się męczysz. * Jack: Powiedziałem jej... Złożyłem jej obietnicę, której nie mogłem dotrzymać. Powiedziałem, że ją wyleczę, ale nie udało się. Zawiodłem ją. * Desmond: No tak. Jedno pytanie. A jeśli ją wyleczyłeś? * Jack: Nie wyleczyłem. * Desmond: A jeśli wyleczyłeś? * Jack: Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. * Desmond: Dlaczego? * Jack: W jej przypadku to byłby prawdziwy cud, bracie. * Desmond: A ty nie wierzysz w cuda. Ale i tak dam ci pewną radę. Musisz ją podnieść. * Jack: Podnieść? * Desmond: Stopę. Trzymaj ją wyżej. Miło było pogadać. * Jack: Jestem Jack. * Desmond: Jack. Ja jestem Desmond. Powodzenia, bracie. Do zobaczenia w następnym życiu. * Sawyer: (do Michaela, na tratwie) A co mi zrobisz? Ochlapiesz mnie wodą? * Locke: Kilka lat temu moja biologiczna matka odnalazła mnie i powiedziała mi, że jestem wyjątkowy. Dzięki niej poznałem mojego prawdziwego ojca. Wspaniale, prawda? Tylko, że on udawał, że mnie kocha do czasu, aż ukradł mi nerkę ponieważ potrzebował przeszczepu. A potem wyrzucił mnie ze swojego życia, jak jakiegoś śmiecia. ---- * Anthnony Cooper: Myślisz, że ciebie pierwszego ktoś oszukał? Ty potrzebowałeś ojca, a ja nerki. To wszystko. Daj sobie spokój. John, nie wracaj tutaj. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany. ---- * Jack: Nie pomyślałeś, że wsadzili cię tutaj i kazali wciskać klawisz tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, czy to zrobisz? Że to wszystko jest tylko grą? Eksperymentem? * Desmond: Każdego dnia o tym myślę. -- * Eko: Oni nie zostawiają śladów. * Charlie: Claire musi się wiele nauczyć. O byciu matką, o odpowiedzialności. * Locke: Interesujące stwierdzenie z ust narkomana. * Charlie: Byłego narkomana. * Bernard: Słyszałem, że ty wyciągałeś ciała z wody. * Eko: Tak. * Bernard: Czy wśród nich był ktoś czarnoskóry? * Eko: Nie. * Bernard: Chodzi o moją żonę. Nie mogę jej znaleźć. * Eko: Będę się za nią modlił. * Bernard: Gdzie, do cholery, są ratownicy? * Eko: Za nich też będę się modlił. * Libby: Ana. Co chcesz zrobić? Sama tu nie przetrwasz. * Ana-Lucia: Ja już jestem sama. * Locke: Nie myl zbiegu okoliczności z przeznaczeniem. * Eko: Ile zostało ci figurek? Tych figurek Matki Boskiej. * Yemi: 300 sztuk. * Eko: Wezmę wszystkie. Teraz obaj jesteśmy grzesznikami. * Yemi: Może rzeczywiście tak jest. Ale Bóg mi wybaczy, Eko. ---- * Psalm 23: (Biblia Tysiąclecia) ** Pan jest moim pasterzem, nie brak mi niczego. ** Pozwala mi leżeć na zielonych pastwiskach. ** Prowadzi mnie nad wody, gdzie mogę odpocząć: ** orzeźwia moją duszę. ** Wiedzie mnie po właściwych ścieżkach ** przez wzgląd na swoje imię. ** Chociażbym chodził ciemną doliną, ** zła się nie ulęknę, ** bo Ty jesteś ze mną. ** Twój kij i Twoja laska ** są tym, co mnie pociesza. ** Stół dla mnie zastawiasz ** wobec mych przeciwników; ** namaszczasz mi głowę olejkiem; ** mój kielich jest przeobfity. ** Tak, dobroć i łaska pójdą w ślad za mną ** przez wszystkie dni mego życia ** i zamieszkam w domu Pańskim ** po asdnajuższe czasy. * Tom: Zaszło tu nieporozumienie, Jack. Twoi ludzie. Moi ludzie. Posłuchaj więc uważnie. Mamy tu granicę. Jeśli ją przekroczysz, to nieporozumienie zmieni się w coś innego. Oddajcie mi swoją broń. Odwróćcie się i wracajcie do domu. * Tom: Powiedz mi, Jack. Kiedy wchodzisz do czyjegoś domu po raz pierwszy, zdejmujesz wtedy buty i kładziesz nogi na stoliku? Wchodzisz do kuchni i jesz jedzenie, które do ciebie nie należy? Otwierasz drzwi do pokoi, które nie powinni cię interesować? Ktoś o wiele mądrzejszy, niż my wszyscy powiedział kiedyś: "Od momentu powstania naszego rodzaju, człowiek został pobłogosławiony darem ciekawości." Znasz to drugie powiedzonko o ciekawości, prawda, Jack? To nie jest twoja wyspa. To jest nasza wyspa. Żyjecie tu tylko dlatego, ponieważ my wam na to pozwalamy. * Locke: Charlie, oddaj mi go. * Charlie: A kim ty jesteś? Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za Aarona! Gdzie byłeś, kiedy się urodził? Kiedy go zabrano? Nie jesteś jego ojcem! Nie jesteś jego rodziną! * Locke: Ty też nie, Charlie. * Sawyer: W mieście jest nowy szeryf. Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczajcie. * Kate: Jak to zrobiłeś? * Sawyer: Co? * Kate: Locke mówił, że kiedy on poszedł ukryć broń, ty zostałeś w bunkrze. Oboje wiemy, że żaden z ciebie tropiciel. Więc jak je znalazłeś? * Sawyer: Magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich sztuczek. * Kate: Oszukałeś nas. Mnie. Napuściłeś mnie na Anę-Lucię, bo wiedziałeś, że pójdę z tym do Jacka. I wiedziałeś, że poproszę cię, żebyś poszedł do Locke'a. * Sawyer: A niby skąd miałbym o tym wiedzieć? * Kate: Czy to ty zaatakowałeś Sun? * Sawyer: Za kogo ty mnie masz? * Kate: Za kogo cię mam? Myślę, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z bronią ani z odzyskaniem zapasów. Ty chcesz, żeby ludzie cię nienawidzili. * Sawyer: Dobrze, że ty mnie lubisz. * Kate: Dlaczego to robisz? * Sawyer: Ty uciekasz, ja oszukuję. Tygrys nie zmienia swoich prążków. * Sayid: Jack zapytał mnie, skąd wiem... Skąd mam pewność, że on Henry kłamie. Skąd mam pewność, że jest jednym z Innych. Wiem to, ponieważ nie czuję się winny z powodu tego, co mu zrobiłem. * Claire: (pijąca wodę) Mmm, to jest naprawdę kwaśne. * Ethan: Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem. * Henry: Macie wszyscy poważne problemy z zaufaniem sobie nawzajem. * Sayid: Cała twoja historia, twoje alibi okazało się prawdziwe. Jednak ja nadal w to nie wierzyłem. Więc rozkopałem ten grób. Nie znalazłem w nim kobiety, tylko mężczyznę. Mężczyznę nazywającego się Henry Gale. ---- * Sawyer: Kiedy zapytałem cię, o co chcesz grać, dlaczego nie wybrałeś broni? * Jack: Kiedy będę potrzebował broni, to ją zdobędę. * Hurley: Widzieliście, jak przebiegał tędy pewien gość? W szlafroku? Z kokosem w ręku? * Charlie: Nie. Ale widziałem niedźwiedzia polarnego na wrotkach z mango w łapie. * Bernard: Mogę chociaż wziąć te kłody? * Eko: Są nam potrzebne. * Bernard: Do czego? * Eko: Budujemy kościół. * Bernard: Wszyscy na tej wyspie coś budują. Ja staram się nas ocalić. * Eko: Ludzi można ocalić na wiele sposobów. * Bernard: Lubiłem cię bardziej, kiedy tłukłeś innych swoim kijem. * Charlie: A ja lubię cię takim, jakim teraz jesteś. * Locke: Byłem uwięziony pod tymi stalowymi drzwiami. Byłem bezradny. Mogłeś rozwalić mi głowę, ale nic nie zrobiłeś. Dlaczego? * Henry: Ponieważ ty jesteś jednym z tych dobrych, John. * Locke: Co? Z jakich dobrych? * Henry: To bez znaczenia. I tak jestem już martwy. Doktor poszedł zaproponować wymianę. Wróci z pustymi rękoma i... Stałem się bezwartościowy. Albo Jack wróci i mnie zabije, albo moi ludzie mnie znajdą i to zrobią. * Locke: Dlaczego twoi ludzie mieliby cię zabić? * Henry: Ponieważ ten, który nami dowodzi jest wielkim, genialnym człowiekiem, ale nie umie wybaczać. Zabije mnie, ponieważ go zawiodłem. Nie wykonałem swojej misji. * Locke: Jakiej misji? * Henry: Kiedy ta kobieta złapała mnie w swoją pułapkę, byłem w drodze do bunkra. Szedłem po ciebie, John. * Locke: Ana-Lucia nadal by żyła, gdybym powiedział Jackowi co zrobił Henry. * Eko: Ona chce teraz żebyśmy razem tam poszli. Powiedziała mi to we śnie. * Locke: We śnie. Oczywiście. * Eko: A czy ty nigdy nie podążałeś za swoim snem? * Jack: Mogę sprawić, że nie będzie cierpieć. Ale nie ma tego czego potrzebuję. * Sawyer: Czego chcesz? Oddałem ci wszystkie leki. * Jack: Heroina, Sawyer. * Sawyer: Daj mi 20 minut. * Jack: Kate pójdzie z tobą. * Sawyer: Do tego nie potrzeba dwójki ludzi. * Jack: Kate pójdzie z tobą. * Kate: Po co mam z nim iść? * Sawyer: Jack wie, że heroina jest tam, gdzie schowałem broń. Albo cię tam zaprowadzę, albo Libby będzie cierpieć. O to chodzi, prawda? * Jack: Tak. Dokładnie o to chodzi. ---- * Kate: Tutaj trzymałeś broń. Cały czas pod naszym... * Sawyer: Nabrałem was, co? ---- * Hurley: To miała być nasza pierwsza randka. * Michael: Randka? * Hurley: Tak. Piknik na plaży. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. ---- * Locke: Każda sekunda z mojego nędznego życia, jest równie bezużyteczna jak wciskanie tego przycisku. Myślisz, że to jest ważne i konieczne? To jest niczym. To jest nic nie warte. Kim ty jesteś, żeby mówić mi, że jest inaczej? * Eko: Ten krzyż nosił mój brat Yemi. Yemi był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Był księdzem. Sługą bożym. Przez moją zdradę został postrzelony i umarł. Zabrano go na pokład samolotu, który wystartował z Nigerii, z drugiego końca świata. Potem samolot, którym ja leciałem, rozbił się na tej wyspie. I jakimś cudem, właśnie tutaj odnalazłem brata. Znalazłem go w samolocie, który wystartował z Nigerii, w tym samolocie który leży nad nami i który zasłonił wejście do tego miejsca. Zdjąłem ten krzyż z szyi Yemi’ego i założyłem na swoją. To samo zrobiłem w dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy odebrałem człowiekowi życie. Więc pozwól, że zapytam. Jak możesz twierdzić, że to nie ma znaczenia? * Michael: Słyszałem, że jesteś księdzem. * Eko: Tak. * Michael: Więc na pewno wierzysz w piekło. * Eko: Przez krótki okres czasu służyłem w małej parafii w Anglii. W każdą niedzielę po mszy widziałem w kościele chłopca. Pewnego dnia chłopiec wyznał mi, że zabił łopatą swojego psa. Powiedział, że pies ugryzł jego młodszą siostrę w policzek i on musiał jej bronić. Chciał wiedzieć, czy trafi za to do piekła. Powiedziałem mu, że Bóg to zrozumie i mu wybaczy, jeśli tylko będzie żałował tego, co zrobił. Ale temu chłopcu nie zależało na przebaczeniu. Bał się tylko, że jeśli trafi do piekła, ten pies będzie tam na niego czekał. ---- * Sayid: To broń, prawda? Co zamierzacie? * Sawyer: A jak ci się wydaje? Czas zakończyć sprawę. * Sayid: Kiedy wyruszamy? * Sawyer: Rano. * Jack: Ty z nami nie idziesz, Sayid. * Sayid: Słucham? * Jack: Michael chce, żeby poszła mała grupa. Ja, Kate, Hurley i on. * Sawyer: Może jemu wystarczy harcerka i namiastka parszywej dwunastki, ale ja sugeruję zabrać Czerwonego Bereta. * Sawyer: Nie znałem nawet jej nazwiska. Any Lucii. * Jack: Cortez. * Sawyer: Cortez. Teraz wiem. Przeleciałem ją. * Locke: Nie wciskaj przycisku. * Eko: Nie mów mi czego nie mogę robić. * Locke: Nie możesz wcisnąć przycisku! To nie jest prawdziwe. Jesteśmy tylko marionetkami na sznurkach. Jeśli będziemy go wciskać, nigdy nie będziemy wolni. * Eko: Odzyskałeś swoją wolność John. ---- * Hurley: Czy ten ptak wykrzyczał moje imię? * Sawyer: Tak. A potem zrzucił złotą kupę. ---- * Desmond: Czy chcesz, aby ten zegar doszedł do zera, dlatego, ze chcesz zajrzeć śmierci w oczy i dowiedzieć się w co naprawdę wierzysz? * Locke: Zajrzałem już śmierci w oczy. Wierzyłem… Myślałem, że moim przeznaczeniem jest otworzenie tego bunkra. Przez to zginął chłopak. Był na tyle głupi, że uwierzył, że ja wiem o czym mówię. Tej nocy, kiedy on umarł, siedziałem tam na górze, waliłem pięściami w ten głupi właz, krzyczałem, pytałem co mam robić. I wtedy zapaliło się światło. Myślałem, ze to znak. Ale to nie był znak. To byłeś ty. Pewnie akurat poszedłeś do łazienki. ---- * List Penelope do Desmonda: * Drogi Desmondzie. Piszę ten list w dniu, kiedy idziesz do więzienia. Schowam go w miejscu, do którego zajrzysz w chwili zwątpienia i rozpaczy. Wiem, że odchodzisz dźwigając na sobie ciężar tego, co się stało i że jedynie ty sam możesz się od tego ciężaru uwolnić. Błagam cię, nie poddawaj się. Jedyne, czego potrzebujemy, aby przeżyć, to osoba, która naprawdę nas kocha. Ty masz taką osobę. Zawsze będę na ciebie czekać. Kocham cię.